Maybe I love you Maybe
by Oldiesbutgoldies98
Summary: A typical MMAD fic. Albus and Minerva have loved each other for so long. Will they finally admit their feelings one "maybe" at a time? (You'll understand once you read.) Dedicated to Richard Harris and one of my former English teachers. T because I'm paranoid. Nothing in this story is of mature content.


**Hey all, so I love Harry Potter a ton, but my heart will always be MMAD-ly in love with Minerva and Albus. :). So here's another story about how those two finally admitted they loved each other. They will be only a couple years apart, because I just don't think that they were that far apart in age in both the books and the movies. So yeah, here we go. It's going to be a series of one-shots, that are all chronological. Starts BHP, which is Before Harry Potter. :). **

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office, playing absentmindedly with the quill before him. He had a lot on his mind, with Cornelius Fudge being a pain as always, adjusting to his new headmaster position... He could use a vacation. "Ah Fawkes.." He sighed to his pet phoenix. "What I would give right now to be a bird, so I could just fly away. Away from all the work, all the sleepless nights, all the boring staff meetings... Just fly away from it all and be free from all responsibility." The phoenix just stared at him, as if it were saying, "It's not that simple bub."

Albus's musings were interrupted by a small knock on the door. "Enter." He said tiredly, until he saw who it was. "Hello Headmaster, sorry to disturb you." Minerva Mcgonagall said softly, a small smile on her face. Instantly, Albus Dumbledore felt as if the sun had come out on his dreary day. He had been in love with Minerva since his 6th year, when he had met her in his transfiguration class. She had been so knowledgeable on the subject, she had been allowed to advance to a sixth year curriculum. "Smart as a whip," he thought to himself. "And the most beautiful person I have ever had the pleasure of knowing, both inside and out." But, no matter how strongly he felt about her, he just couldn't seem to use his Gryffindor courage and tell her how he felt. He was so sure in his mind she didn't feel the same, and didn't want to jeopardize their friendship.

"Ah Minerva... Come in. You're not disturbing me at all. And please, after all these years... You can still call me Albus." He said, feeling tingles down his spine when she smiled at him. "Of course Albus." She said softly, and leaned against his desk. Albus looked up at the clock. "Great Scott! It's one in the morning. What on earth are you doing up Minerva?" He exclaimed, slightly confused as to why she was there. Minerva avoided his question and replied, "The same could be said of you Albus." Albus Dumbledore sighed and glanced back down at the papers in front of him. He had been so caught up in his work he had lost track of time. "It's all the blasted work! Good God, I swear it's giving me an ulcer!" He blurted out. Minerva Mcgonagall was shocked. Albus wasn't known for his outbursts, and work had never seemed to bother him before.

Without saying a word, Minerva conjured up two cups of tea. "Here," she said kindly, and handed him the steaming mug. Without thinking, she took his hand and squeezed it for a moment. Albus looked up at her in surprise. "I'm sorry that my friend is unhappy," she said, justifying her actions. Albus nodded, plastering a smile on his face. But his heart sank. She only thought of him as a friend, nothing more. "Thank you my dear. Now, I suggest you go to bed. You look exhausted, and I can't have my Deputy falling asleep on the job," Albus said teasingly, a bit of his old sparkle returning to his eyes. Minerva nodded and headed towards the door. "Thank you Albus, you should sleep as well. Good evening...well, morning," she finished hesitantly. "Minerva, wait." Albus said. Minerva turned around and looked into his eyes. "Why did you come here?" He asked softly, afraid of the answer. Minerva blushed, and dropped her gaze. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe I was lonely... Maybe." And with that, she stepped out the door. Albus looked after her, hope sparkling in his eyes. "And maybe I can change that... Maybe."

**Well there's chapter one. Notice the maybe thing is a pattern of sorts. Eh, you'll get the hang of it in the next couple chapters. Ok, so I was thinking next chapter would be Minerva's thoughts on Albus in the beginning, since we never really saw them in this chapter. Then I'll move on with the story. Please rate and review. Also, keep in mind I am picturing the phenomenal Richard Harris as Dumbledore for my fic. He was, in my opinion, the best Dumbledore. Thank you all!**


End file.
